inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Handa Shinichi
Handa Shinichi (半田 真一) is a midfielder of the original Raimon team. Profile Inazuma Eleven (game) *''"He is a jack-of-all trades. In other words, well balanced."'' Appearance He has short, brown hair, though it seems that during Season 2 that his hair grew longer when he used the power of the Aliea Meteorite. His eyes are also a shade of brown. Personality Handa is caring, optimistic yet a little lazy. He is close friends with Kageno Jin, yet always get surprised by him. Plot Season 1 Handa, along with Someoka Ryuugo is the first member to join the Raimon soccer club after Endou Mamoru reopens it, saying that he and Someoka were in the soccer club back in elementary school, but until now they couldn't go ask to join because there was no soccer club, and found it hard to talk and ask to join as Endou was the only member there along with Aki. He is one of the original members in Raimon Eleven. He truly cares for his teammates and the team. He was shown to also believe (just like the others) believe in Endou and he believes in their soccer. During practices, he was able to learn Rolling Kick. In the game against Occult he was the only who passed the ball to Someoka rather then passing it to Gouenji and during the time where Kidou replaced Shishido place and changed their formation, he was angered saying that it was not their soccer, though he was able to overcome it because it was for the goodness of their team. They won against Teikoku and Zeus. Season 2 He was badly injured during when Aliea Gakuen attacked, because of Gemini Storm. Though the next time they saw him was he used the power of the Aliea meteorite along with the other old teammates (plus Takeshi Sugimori and Nishigaki from Kidokawa). They were using it because it would give them more power than the others. Though he realized along with the others that what they are doing is wrong and finally came back to there senses when Endou made them remember their own soccer. Season 3 During the FFI, when Inazuma Japan was formed, he and the others were cheering for them in their matches. Currently, when Inazuma Japan had a video conference with Raimon, Handa cheered them on for their next and last match against Little Gigant.He was the one who showed them the new (Raimon Eleven Soccer club team) They were happy to hear that Inazuma Japan won. He is seen later at the graduation in Raimon. Game Sprites Hissatsu *'SH Rolling Kick' (ローリングキック) *'SH Revolution V' (レボリューションV) (with Max) (as a member of Dark Emperors) *'SH Odin Sword' (IE3) *'SH Freeze Shot' (Game) *'SK Ikkemen Up! '(Dark Emperors form) Gallery : Main Article: Handa Shinichi/Gallery Trivia *According to his DS game information, he's known for his "half-done" "half-baked" attitude (a pun on his Japanese last name, Handa, which has the character for "half"). *His seiyuu is Hiro Shimono, who also voices Fideo Ardena. Category:Characters Category:Midfielders Category:Raimon Category:Dark Emperors